The Haiken
by Leonu
Summary: Zoro gets lost on his way home from work, and finds a boy with a straw hat and frightening past he's running from, and running to the future he so desperately wants. Owned by Oda Eichiro, not me. Minor Zolu
1. Finding a stray

One Piece is owned by Oda Eichiro, not me.

Treestar, DigitalDreamer, Wishing-for-a-Zoro-Plushie, and Clarrobell inspired me, so here you are XD

* * *

**Chapter 1: Finding a stray**

"This is just _great_." A man muttered grudgingly. He was a rather intimidating looking fellow. He had dark tanned skin, a muscular looking body, green-gray eyes, and not to mention the three katana strapped to his waste. Though oddly enough, he had light green sea foam hair. He was wearing a pair of black boots, black pants, and a heavy black winter coat. Probably because it was winter, and where he lived, winters and summers could be brutal. Right now he was on the way home from work, or, at least what he thought to be the way home just moments before. Then he realized he was heading even _farther _out of town then he was before he left his job of cutting down tree, boulders, and anything else for construction and what-not. He was just about to turn around and try remembering the way home when he stepped on something and it felt very strange. Solid yet squishy.

'The hell?' He spontaneous decided to investigate, being in an out-of-character non-grouchy mood for some reason. Maybe because Nami gave him grog money the other day? When he looked down, he saw nothing but snow, but being in a good mood, he bent down to brush some of the snow off, said action led to this; "What the hell!? A body!?" He yelled, pretty shocked.

A bit of panic ensuing was to be expected.

Quickly pulling whoever was stupid enough to wear _sandals_, red _knee-length_ red _shorts_, a teal _t-shirt_, a _straw hat_, and some sort of pale purple-gray _blanket thing_ worn like some make-shift cloak in below 60 degree weather.

'Kid's practically blue…' he thought, still a bit too shocked to use his voice. Once he got a good look at the smurf, he saw he was no more than 15 or so, had black short hair, a childish looking face, and a scar under his left eye. He also looked thin to the point of looking a bit unhealthy, "How long have you been out here?" He quietly asked the teen. Though he knew there would be no response, he couldn't help but feel like he was being ignored.

Putting his coat on him and picking the teen up bridal style, who he felt like referring to as smurf for the time being. He didn't know why, but he just felt like it.

'Damnit, how light can a person get?' He thought as he began to make him way home.

About half-way home, or so he hoped. He heard a small, weak groan, looking down; he saw the boy was trying to wake up.

"Oi, you okay?" he asked, but the boy seemed to barely register it. Opening his eyes, the first words out of the smurf's mouth were, "You hair is…green?" He half-stated, half-asked, not quite trusting his vision yet. Said green haired man felt like replying to that with a somewhat rude remark. Deciding against it, since he could get some booze later and the kid was practically half-dead. But then he looked down at eyes that made him stop in his tracks. They were… stunning, to say the least. At first glance they looked black. But if you looked at them like the man was doing now, you'd notice there were a variety of colours in there; blue, red, orange, pink, gray, green, and yellow. And it seemed as if all those colours were locked away in a dark, glassy cage. 'Unlike any eyes I've ever seen, that's for damn sure.' He thought to himself.

"-re we?"

"Huh?" The man replied intelligently, having snapped out of the hypnotizing allure the boys eyes seemed to have given off "Where are we?" He asked again.

"Uh, we're on one of the Everglade Islands…" The other said. 'Wonder why he wants to know that?'

"Everglades, huh? That's good." The teen said smiling before he slipped back into unconsciousness. But not before thoroughly confusing the green haired man first.

* * *

Here you have it, hope you enjoyed!


	2. Honey, I'm home!

Wow, I've got encouraging reviews already! o_o As promised, here's chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Honey, I'm home!  
**

Having finally made it home, and, amazingly, not gotten lost on the way. Sparring the smurf a glance, the man noted the boy didn't nearly as blue or pale as he did when he found him. Though he might need some bandages from frost bite damage.

The green haired man's house was fairly modest, though pretty big, considering it had to have five rooms, a gym for the green haired swordsman, the katana weren't for show. A large kitchen and dining room for the cook of the house and the occupants it housed, and a nice entertainment room.

But you can imagine the exterior yourself, can't you? Because this story has an author that can be a bit lazy.

Making his way towards the door, and promptly kicking it because his hands weren't free at the moment, "Oi! Crap-cook! Open up!" After a crash, a bang, and something going boom. Someone stumbled to the door and sounded as if they crashed into it before they opened it. The person that came out though wasn't the one the swordsman was expecting. Instead of a blond chef with a curly eyebrow, it was a teen at the age of 17 with brown eyes, black, curly hair up in green bandana, green t-shirt, brown overalls that were currently being used as pants, and green boots. He also had rather large lips and very round eyes. But the most interesting feature was his long nose.

"Usopp? Isn't dart brow supposed to be here at this time?"

"Nah, he had to go and help at the Baratie. What is it anyway?" The one now know as Usopp asked. Which he replied with raising the raven-haired boy in his arms, which made the other go into a panic attack.

"A kid!? What happened to him!? …Did you beat him up..?"The other yelled, putting an accusing tone in his voice at the end. _*tick* _"_No_… I didn't _beat him up, _I found him in the snow outside of town…" The man said, tick on his forehead and right eye twitching. "Now can we get him inside before he drops dead or what?"

'I need some grog after this...' He thought, also thanking Nami silently for giving him his booze allowance. Would he thank Nami later for giving him grog money? Hell no.

"Oh… Oh! Yeah! Come on!" Usopp said, moving inside and letting the two in before he closed the door.

"What were you doing on the edge of town anyway?" He asked. While the other froze and started to sweat.

"Uh…Wel-"

"You got lost, didn't you Zoro." Usopp interrupting the man now known as Zoro. It's not that he just remembered the man's sense of direction, he just enjoyed the affect

"Ahh, damn. Yeah I got lost." He said, accepting defeat. "Kinda good thing ya did, though. 'Else he might have died." The teen said, seemingly lost in thought.

Having brought the boy to the guest room. "Since when did we have a guest room?"

"Since Nami moved her stuff to Robin's room."

"Oh."

* * *

After Zoro had put the teen on the bed and taking his coat off, he began to remove the blanket/cloak, though he hesitated at his t-shirt, considering there were blood stains on it. Both were shocked and surprised by what they found. "What happened? Was he mauled by a bear?" Usopp wonder aloud. "Truthfully? I have no idea. Go grab the first-aid kit, bowl of water and a wash cloth, we'll need it."

"'Kay"

Really, the boy did look like he was mauled by a bear. Gashes and bruises decorated his torso, that even though he was small, he had well toned six-pack abs. Just as Zoro was wondering who the hell this kid was, Usopp came back with the first-aid, bowl and cloth.

* * *

"Hey, what do you think this is?" Zoro asked sometime later as they were cleaning the wounds, pointing to the boy's right hip. "Don't know, looks like a brand mark or something…" The other said.

"Yeah, I think it is." The swordsman said going towards said hip. It was the side shot of a skull, with the back end of it making a D.

"Whatever, let's get the kid cleaned up."

* * *

'Where am I…?' Was the first thought to go through Monkey D. Luffy's mind.

'Crap, I didn't get myself caught already, did I!?' Quickly he got off the bed, only to have a sharp pain shoot through his entire torso. Trying to steady himself, he noticed he was covered head to toe in bandages for some reason. Grabbing his hat and exiting through the door, he was about to make for the stares when he heard someone talking; "You sure we should keep him here, Marimo?" One of the voices asked, apparently male. "We can at least keep him until he gets better, Sanji-kun" this time a female voice answer. "Yeah, he didn't look too good when Zoro brought him here." Another male voice said. "He looked even worse when I found him. Besides, I think something good will come out of helping him."

'Why is that voice so familiar?' The teen wondered. 'Oh! The cool green haired guy!' He let out the breath he'd been holding, he hadn't got himself caught, what a relief!

Suddenly pain shot through his body again. His knees gave out and left him on the floor, bent over double. He barely noticed the sound of someone walking towards him until he heard someone speak.

"Swordsman-san? Looks like our stray has gotten out of bed before he was ready." A new female voice said, with a very small hint of amusment. Recovering from the brief pain, he looked up to see a very beautiful woman, looking to be in her late twenties. She had straight raven hair that went a bit past the shoulders. A dark, slightly pale coloured tan, and mischievously blue eyes. She also had a mysterious aura surrounding her. She was wearing a gray shirt that went to the elbows and purple pants, and what looked like purple heels.

As the boy started to get up slowly, he heard someone coming up the steps that turned out to be said swordsman.

"Oi, you alright? What's wrong?"

"Ahh… Nothing, I'm fine now…" the boy said. "You sure?" the swordsman asked again, trying to avoid the allure of the teen's eyes.

"Mm!" The boy sounded while nodding, which turned out to be a bad idea, as he was close to falling down again. But was caught by a pair of strong arms. Only to look up and see the other with a skeptical look on his face. "Eh, I'll be fine after I eat something."

"Hmm, really? Lucky you, Sanji just got finished making lunch." That seemed like the magic word, as the teen righted himself on his own and made for the stares at the speed of light with a battle cry of: "Meshhiii~~!"

"Oi! Slow down!" The older called, chasing after the teen, only to see him slip on the last step in his haste, and getting up as if that was a normal accurance in his life.

"I hope swordsman-san knows what he's getting himself and the others into." The woman said, seeing something deeper than anyone else would have.

* * *

Meanwhile, on an island know as Impel Down.

"Admiral Kaizen! Admiral Kaizen!"

"…What is it…?"

T-the Haiken, Haki Haoushoku…"

"What about him?"

He's, escaped, sir…"

"…Don't worry about it. At some point he always makes himself known, he's just not the kind to keep himself hidden like a normal prisoner would ."

"…Yes, sir. Kaizen-sama."

* * *

There you have it! See you next chapter!


	3. Sheding some light

To anyone who is reading this, I found out something interesting~~! I was watching a pirates documentary (Because I supposedly have a pirate ancestor, and I was curious ) and it was talking about Black Beard. It said his real name was Edward Teach who at 6 feet something was an intimidating giant of a man. Hope you enjoyed the little history fact, on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shedding some light**

"How can that be humanly possible?"

"How can he be human?"

"It's like a ship wreck, you want to look away, but all you can do is stare…"

"It's, Interesting, to say the least."

Zoro was simply speechless.

The sight of the stray they had took in, eating, was a sight worth a thousand words and expressions. It looked like a black hole eating, or something of the sort. "Whew! I don't remember the last time I've had something that good!"

Now the blond man was moving forward, small smile picking at his lips. After all,_ he _was the cook. He was wearing a tight purple polo shirt and black pants and shoes. He had sunny blond hair, with one lock covering the left side of his face. His one visible eye was dark blue, and his visible eyebrow had a curl at the end.

"Now that your done eating, how about this? We tell you something about ourselves, and you answer us something in return."

"Nnn, yeah. Sounds good." The boy said, with a slight nod of the head, only to be reminded movements like that still didn't agree with him. "Right, names first then, I'm Sanji."

"Nami." Said a girl with orange hair. She had light brown eyes, and was wearing a long-sleeve yellow shirt with a beli and mikan on the front, brown khakis that reached the knees, and blue high-heel sandal shoes.

"I'm the great capta-" before the teen with the long nose could finish, however, the orange haired girl hit him on the head, "Not now." The redhead said a bit irritably

"I'm Usopp." The teen said sullenly. He was now wearing a loose dark blue shirt that went past the elbows and brown pants that were past the knees.

"I'm Robin" Said the raven haired woman. She had on the same thing from before.

"Roronao Zoro." Said the swordsman. He was now wearing black jeans, and an old looking light gray shirt with dark green letters that spelled "_Bugger off_" on the front.

The teen smiled a little towards the man, thinking his cool new friend even had a cool name. "-Urn."

"Eh?"

"You turn." Zoro said, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Oh! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet cha!"

Anyone who hadn't raised any eyebrows now had them about to disappear into their hairline. "Uh, right. Nice name, kid. How 'bout ages now, eh? I'm 18." The ages went in the same order as the names:

"17." The long nosed boy was about to reply when, "Don't lie, Usopp."

"Ah, you're no fun… I'm 16."

"I'm 26."

"18." The green haired man said, a slight bored tone in his voice.

"Nah, I'm 16." Luffy said, with an after thought of _'I think...'_

"Now, let's see, what else is there to ask?" The blond man wondered aloud. "How about this Sanji-kun? I'm a navigator. I can detect a storm before it starts and lead a ship from this island chain to the next with minimal effort." The redhead said, and a bit boastful too. "Not to mention bleed you dry of your money and manipulate you like a witch."

"Shut up, Marimo, you have no right to insult Nami-swan!"

"Oh. Bite me, Dartboard brow."

As the fight continued from name calling to swearing and then a full blown fist fight. The boy just watched with a raised eyebrow and then just started laughing.

"ENOUGH!" Nami shouted as she smacked both men on the head, earning a "Mellorine!" and grunt of pain from the other. "Uh, right then…" The long nosed boy started a bit unsure, then realizing the navigator was to busy screeching at the two lying on the floor to do anything else, started again with, "I'm Captain Usopp, Great warrior of the sea! I've been known to battle sea kings bigger than a battleship and fend of any bandits foolish enough to try and raid the town!"

As the liar went on, Luffy began to lose interest, in favor of watching the swordsman, who for some reason seemed to fascinate the teen. And started slowly moving towards the man, who was still lying on the ground.

Not taking notice to the abrupt cease of proud bantering and commencing of more screeching. He started to poke the man in the forehead, just for the hell of it. As he was about to poke the head for the 9th time, a hand came up and grabbed his wrist in a vice grip. "That's enough poking, thank you very much." The swordsman said with a snarl "Heheh, Right!" the boy said, with a laugh. While the man raised an eyebrow, Robin began walking over. "I'll just tell you about us last three, then, shall I? I'm an archaeologist. I study ancient ruins and history." She elaborated upon seeing the boy give her a confused look. "Cook-san is, obviously, the cook, and,"

"I'll take it from here, thanks." Zoro said interrupting her as he got up and dusted himself off. "I'm a swordsman, I use a fighting style I formed myself called Santoryu. Meaning I use three swords."

"You use three swords!? Sugoi!" The teen exclaimed. Startled by the sudden outburst over such a simple thing. He started to come up with a reply when, "Yeah, yeah. Now what can _you _do?" Nami said after she had finished beating up Usopp for lying too much. "I'm not going to have someone who can't even hold their own staying in this house, no matter how short their here for." She said sternly.

Just as the teen was about to answer her, a thundering knock on the door cut him off. Then someone crashed through said door saying: "Zoro! Sanji! The Bandits you ran off last week have come back with more men than before!"

"How many are there?" Sanji asked, "Around 60!" The man replied, albeit frantically

"Dammit!" Zoro hissed quietly, "Come on Crap-cook." He said as he began moving towards the door.

"Yeah yeah, shut up. Just let me grab my coat."

* * *

After heading out the door, the two were surprised when Luffy came up beside them.

"Oi! What do you think your doing-"

"I'm helping." The teen said simply as he cut off the blond. "These aren't just any small fry kid. And you just woke up from being outside in summer wear in sub-zero weather with cuts and bruises everywhere. Now be good and go rest-"

"Don't worry! I'm strong!" He said as he interrupted the man again, turning to the two with a large grin on face. _'Little brat…' _The man thought. "Che. If you're going to follow us, put this on. It'd be a pain to have to haul you out of the snow for a second time." Zoro said as he took his coat off and threw it to the boy, who put it on with much haste. It was freaking _freezing _out here!

* * *

Once the three reached the town, they were met with a strong sent of blood, gunpowder, and something burning. Looking around for the bandits, the finally found them beating up a flock of townspeople unfortunate enough to not have run away fast enough. Zoro was first to dive in with a shout of "_Oni_… _GIRI_!" Which sent men hurdling in all directions. Sanji was next, charging in and almost literaly, kicking their assess. Luffy, however, was taking his time, trying to find the best chance to charge in and eliminate a large number of them. And he found it, around fifteen or so men were heading to Zoro in an attempt to overwhelm him. Running towards them, the teen quickly and efficiently took them out in a series of punches, kicks, and a head butt or two.

After Sanji and Zoro and taken out most of the thugs, they just stood there and watched the spectacle unfold. The kid really was, strong, to put it bluntly. Moving in an unseen rhythm that only he could follow.

Suddenly, another bandit came out with a large club heading towards the teen. The two only had enough time to yell out a warning as the boy turned around only to have a spiked club land on his head. The two watched in silent horror as it came in contact with the skull. _'There's no way the kid could've withstood that…'_

Much the same thoughts started popping up in the cook's head. Then, to much of the surprise of all who were watching, the boy lifted his head with a smirk on his face. "That won't work." Was all he said before he took hold of two of the spikes on the club. Clutching them tightly, he began to spin, and once he was spinning fast enough with club in both his hands and the bandits, he sent the two hurdling into the sky and out of sight.

Now Zoro and Sanji just stood there, now in stunned silence. The teen then turned to them and said, "You asked me what I'm good at? Well, I can fight!" he declared with a madman worthy grin on his face before he started to clean up the rest of the thugs hanging around.

* * *

Okay! There's the third chapter, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
